ESP
|type = Psychic |hat = A blue cap with a red bill tilted to Kirby's right side. Spheres of energy are visible at the ends of his arms. |elements = Zap |icon = |enemies = NESP |mini-bosses = Telepathos |bosses = Void Termina, Void Soul, Void |helper = NESP |amiibo = Ness, Lucas, Mewtwo, Shulk}} ESP is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, which debuted in Kirby: Planet Robobot and also appears in Kirby Star Allies. General Information Obtained from NESP or Telepathos, the ESP ability allows Kirby to use many psychic abilities. It is also usable as a Mode for Robobot Armor. Moveset Robobot Armor Mode Damage Values Friend Abilities Flavor texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of ESP ability's name, ESP being an acronym for extrasensory perception, varies significantly throughout other languages. Its Japanese name is エスパー (Esupā), meaning Esper. The German name, Psycho, is derived from the Greek word meaning mind. The Spanish name, Psicopoder, means Psychopower. The French name, PSY, is a shortening of psychique, meaning Psychic. The Italian name, Sensitivo, also means Psychic. Finally, the Chinese name is 超能力 (Chāo nénglì), which means Superpower. Trivia *The ESP ability appears to be a reference to Ness, a character from both the EarthBound and Super Smash Bros. series. The ability references Ness's psychic powers, particularly PK Shift and PK Electroshift referencing PK Flash, while the ability hat itself is the same as Ness's baseball hat, albeit with the colors swapped. The in-game description even references Ness. The Copy Ability can be gained instantly if scanning the Ness or Lucas amiibo. **This is one of two abilities that reference EarthBound; the other is the Yo-Yo ability from Kirby Super Star (and its remake) and Kirby Star Allies. *ESP is one of only a few regular Copy Abilities whose English name differs from its Japanese name. The reason it was changed was likely because the term "Esper" is associated with the SNES RPG Final Fantasy VI, while the ability cap is instead a reference to the Mother series. *This is the only new Copy Ability being introduced in Kirby: Planet Robobot to also have a Mode for the Robobot Armor (which happens to be introduced in the exact same game as the new ESP ability). *When guarding with ESP, a small psychic swirl appears around Kirby. If he is hit during the swirl, he will initiate either PK Evade or PK Insight, depending on the timing. *This is one of the few abilities to change the appearance of Kirby's hands. Others include Ghost, where Kirby's hands become ghost-like, UFO, where his hands disappear entirely, Burning, where his hands catch flame, and Animal, where his hands have claws. *ESP is the only Copy Ability to debut in Kirby: Planet Robobot to be carried over to Kirby Star Allies. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "ESP" Introduction Video Concept Artwork ESP_Concept_Art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' ESP Concept Art 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR_ESP.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause ESP Robobot artwork.png|ESP Robobot Armor Mode Rocky SA.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' esp.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Ability Icons KPR_ESP_icon.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' References es:Psicopoder fr:PSY ja:エスパー zh:超能力 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Magical Copy Ability Category:Elemental Copy Ability